Because of You
by itsxloveeee
Summary: When life hands you lemons...you need sugar to make the lemonade. Troyella. Rated M for mature content.
1. Prologue

**A Story By LaxLaxLand**

**When life hands you lemons...you need sugar to make the lemonade. Troyella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from HSM. I am sorry if my plot matches with another; it is NOT on purpose.**

–

**The Bolton Family.**

Troy, age 13...

_Flashes to a boy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes dribbling a basketball, lining up for a shot, and scoring._

Faith, age 11...

_Flashes to a laughing girl with brown hair and blue eyes looking through racks of clothing at the mall with her two best friends and her mom._

Jack, age 39...

_Flashes to a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes playing basketball with Troy._

Lucille, age 38...

_Flashes to pregnant woman with dark blonde hair and brown eyes cooking a meal while laughing as her husband and son enjoy a one on one game of basketball._

On June 17, Lucille Bolton started seizing while eating dinner. The family rushed her to the hospital and as the doctors tried to revive her, they saved a baby boy, Connor Michael Bolton. Unfortunately, it was too late for Lucille and she died from a heart attack.

**Jack went downhill from there...**

_Flashes to him drinking the nights away. Passing out. Driving drunk. _

_Shows the house becoming a wreck._

_Flashes to a drunken Jack slamming his fist into Troy's face._

_Flashes to Jack raping Faith while she is crying in pain._

_Flashes to Connor crying and Jack stuffing a sock into his mouth. Faith and Troy rush in right after to save their little brother._

**5 years later, Jack gets a call from the bank.**

"_You have got to be kidding me?!" Jack screamed into the phone._

"_I'm sorry, but you lost all of your money to DUIs and buying alcohol. You are pretty much broke. My advice would be to move to another state and start over."_

**So that's what they did.**

_Flashes to Troy packing all of his things and then slamming a picture of his mom on the ground._

_Flashes to Connor holding his bear and crying in the corner of his room._

_Flashes to Faith hugging her best friend while crying._

As the family stepped in their new, rotted mobile home, the children all cringed. Jack cracked open a new beer and they walked to their tiny bedroom. The kids all had to share that one tiny room while Jack got his own. There was one twin bed and a sleeping bag on the floor. 

Troy, age 17...

_Flashes to him covered in bruises and cuts while sleeping in an old tee shirt and shorts on the floor with no blanket._

Faith, age 15...

_Flashes to her naked on Jack's bed after he raped her. She is shaking and crying._

Connor, age 5...

_Flashes to a little boy tossing and turning on the bed with nightmares about his father killing him. He is covered with little bruises and a large gash on his forehead._

Jack, age 44...

_Flashes to a man passed out on the couch with bottles of beer all over the place._

**This was their life now, and none of the three children liked it.**

**The Montez Family**

Gabriella, age 17..

_Flashes to a girl sliding a credit card through a machine while giggling with her three best friends._

Maria, age 39...

_Flashes to a woman designing a new fashion line for her collection of clothes called My Ella._

Greg, age 40...

_Flashes to a man sitting in a room talking to the other senator of New Mexico._

**They had the fairy tale life...a big house, maids, nice cars, lots of money, and lots of friends.**

Gabriella is the most popular girl at East High School. Yes, she is going to public school because she wanted the bigger school with more people and easier work. She is dating Chase Owens, basketball captain, school president, and most popular guy in school.

Her world is about to be brought to the ground as she learns what it is like to be not so fortunate from none other than Troy Bolton himself.

**Starring...**

**Zac Efron** as _Troy Alexander Bolton_

**Miley Cyrus** as _Faith Elizabeth Bolton_

**Jackson Brundage** as _Connor Michael Bolton_

**Bart Johnson** as _Jack Michael Bolton_

**Vanessa Hudgens **as _Gabriella Anne Montez_

**Gina Hudgens** as _Maria Anne Montez_

**Greg Hudgens** as _Greg Daniel Montez_

**Chad Michael Murray **as _Chase Robert Owens_

**Ashley Tisdale** as _Sharpay Michelle Evans_

**Chris Warren Jr.** as _Zeke Martin Baylor_

**Lucas Grabeel **as _Ryan David Evans_

**Olesya Rulin** as_ Kelsi Faye Nielson_

**Corbin Bleu **as _Chad Joseph Danforth_

**Monique Coleman** as _Taylor Jane McKessie_

**Ryne Sanborn** as _Jason Marion Cross_

**Kaycee Stroh **as _Martha Yvette Cox_

_**Coming soon to a computer near you!!**_

**Tell me what you think!! Any ideas? Any criticism? Please do not be mean though!!**


	2. Because of You

**A Story By LaxLaxLand**

**When life hands you lemons...you need sugar to make the lemonade. Troyella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from HSM or any brand names that I may use. I am sorry if my plot matches with another; it is NOT on purpose. **

–

_'I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing'_  
-Because of You by Kelly Clarkson

_As we departed from our comfortable, New York home, heavy rain began to fall from the dark clouds. My eyes followed the windshield wipers moving back and forth for a few moments and then I glanced over to my sister Faith, and my brother, Connor. They were curled up on either side of me, with their eyes closed. I knew the two of them were awake, but they did not want to look at a man we once know. For me, it is even hard to look at him, but I know I have to be strong; not only for them, but for myself. _

_Suddenly, our car started to swerve, and Faith and Connor jolted up. My father's drunken laugh began to fill the car, so I pulled Connor close to me. He is supposed to be in a car seat, but we had to sell it for gas money, and more beer. _

"_Ok. Who spilled my beer?!" My father boomed. My sister and I both knew it was because of the car, but we dare not to say that to him._

_Faith just muttered, "I'll get you a new one dad."_

"_The hell you will! Chop chop! I'm not getting any younger!"_

_Connor cringed into my side and I could feel his chest moving at a more rapid pace...he is crying._

_I whispered soothingly into his ear, "Relax...we don't want to get into trouble."_

_His little head nodded slowly and he wiped the tear falling down his cheek with his hand._

_My father looked back at us and laughed, "Well aren't you three the Brady Bunch. Now shut the fuck up and let me drive!"_

_We all nodded and he continued driving us to Albuquerque, New Mexico. Our new life and home._

_My name is Troy Bolton, and this is my story._

–

Screech! We came to a stop outside of a small, old mobile home. It looked like it was once tin or something that is now majorly rusted. A few windows in the front are broken and there is a curtain for the door.

I heard my dad sigh happily, "Home sweet home," And then his voice changed to his more serious tone, "Ok you three brats will share the bedroom in the back."

We obeyed silently and walked into our new home. As the three of us walked in, a small and smelly living room/kitchen caught our eyes. Inside the living room, there is a moldy couch with a broken table and an old fashioned TV. The kitchen has a small, rotted table along with two moldy chairs . The counter and sink is covered in mold, mildew, and dust along with a lot of baked in grease stains. The refrigerator and the oven door are both broken. Next, we walked past a small, moldy and rusted bathroom we will all share. Our dad's bedroom was after the bathroom. It only had a twin bed with a holey comforter. Last came our room. It had a single bed with another holey comforter and a dusty sleeping bag on the floor. Throughout the entire house, there are no lights except for the windows and no heater/air conditioning system. There is no way that any of us will survive unless we get out of here soon.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my sister saying, "Connor should get the bed. He needs it the most."

I agreed, "And you will get the sleeping bag."

She shook her head, "No, you will have the sleeping bag."

"No, you need it more than me!" I argued back.

"No, you need it!" She gave me her special glare that I always break on, but not this time.

"No, you need it!"

Then Connor's little voice interrupted our argument, "How about Faye sweeps wiff me and Twoy gets the sweeping bag."

Faith and I looked at each other, and nodded. I bent down to Connor's level and said, "Good idea bud."

Before anything else was said, our dad walked into the room and took the sleeping bag, "I will need this more than you three," he glanced out the window and back at us, "Ok, here's the deal. I get the bathroom to myself. There is another one on the camp site that you guys can use. For today, Faith will do the laundry. There is a laundry room near the bathroom. You will also clean this place up, inside and out. Troy, you will fix anything that is broken. There are some tools in the car. And Connor...go get some food. Steal from someone or whatever. I need a drink." And just like that, he walked out of the room.

"Troy..." Faith began, but I cut her off, "Let's just listen to dad. I will be fine sleeping on the ground. Just go do your stuff. One of us can help Connor with finding some food. We don't want to make him mad."

She nodded and walked off with Connor. I set off to fix our new house to a somewhat standable space. This is going to be a long day.

–

"Mom! Dad!" I screeched from my room.

Both of my parents rushed into the room and my mom asked, "Are you okay sweetie?!"

I shook my head and held out my hand, "Look! The nail broke!"

My mom looked at my index finger to see a little chip in the nail and she shook her head, "Gabby, that will be the sixth time in two weeks you have had your nails fixed!

"SO?! This is a major crisis mom!" I watched my dad leave the room, and I giggled a little, but then returned to my rant. "You will get this fixed and then take me shopping for having to live like this, okay?! Oh and I am calling Sharpay to come with."

My mom sighed in defeat and said, "Ok. Grab your purse."

"Mary! Grab my fav Chanel purse, you know the one with the matching sunglasses. I also need the sexy black Chanel boots!"

A petite red head with green eyes and a lot of unnecessary freckles ran into the room empty handed and asked quietly, "Can you repeat that please?"

"NO! You should know what I asked for!"

My mom sighed and whispered to me, "Mary quit last week. This is Eileen."

"Whatever. Bring me my...ESMERELDA!"

A older hispanic woman raced into my room and smiled, "What can I help you with, my dear?"

"Well first off, get Linda out of here."

The red head maid interrupted me, "It's Eileen."

"Like I care. Anyways, I need my fav Chanel purse with the matching sunglasses and I actually want my fav My Ella boots. You know, the ones that are black and go up high. Oh and grab my black leather jacket. The one from Paris."

She nodded and escorted the new maid to my closet. I yelled, "Oh and Esmerelda! Teach Eyeball everything I like and need!"

"Of course Gabriella," she said back and I smiled contently. I looked over at my mom who was shaking her head.

"What?"

"Nothing, but don't you think you should be a little nicer? Eyeball, really Gabby?"

I nodded, "Yes, really. I am going to put some fresh makeup on. I got this new foundation from Sephora I want to try."

I walked into my bathroom. It was a beautiful room with a stone shower with a glass screen to keep the water from coming all over the place. And inside of the shower were all of my favorite shampoos, conditioners, body washes, loofas, feet scrubs, and any other necessity you could think of. I also had a tub with jets in my bathroom as well. Along the side was a tray for food, one of my iPods, and some bbubble bath. My toilet was hidden so no one had to see it. And then there was the counter and mirror. It had a bowl sink that came above the counter. There was also every single ounce of makeup, hair care product, and nail products known to man. I am even surprised I have enough room for everything.

I opened up one of my drawers and pulled out a mineral powder foundation. After quickly applying it gently to my face, I smiled and grabbed one of my favorite lip glosses from another drawer. I put it on and realized I had a small flyaway hair! I grabbed my de-frizzing mist and sprayed it lightly over that piece and it went back into place. Ok, now I look presentable.

I walked back out to my mom to see every article of clothing and accessory available to my touch and I put it all on, but I noticed something missing. I ran over to my closet and went into the large room. There was a section for pants, shirts, skirts, athletic wear, dresses, shoes, lingerie, jewelry, purses, sunglasses, and more that I can't think of. This room was actually another large bedroom, but I had my parents put in a door, and rearrange it to be a closet. Anyways, I went to the jewelry section and grabbed my favorite necklace from Spain and a silver ring from Greece. Now my outfit was complete.

I walked out of the closet and closed the large double doors.

"You ready mom?"

She nodded and we walked out of the room in silence. As I descended the large staircase, I saw my dad on the computer in his office. I yelled, "Bye daddy!" And he smiled at me. We continued our departure out of the front door, with Esmerelda and Eyeball holding the French doors open for us. We then got into our limo and I said to the driver, Frank, "Take us to my nail salon. Pronto!"

He nodded and we began our journey to make me look fabulous!

**Ok, so that was a lot of just an inside look on each of their lives. I know Gabriella seems annoying, or at least I would be annoyed with her, but she won't always be like that. I would love some reviews! The song lyrics I put at the beginning of a chapter is the song I want people to think when they read a chapter. It is NOT a summary.**


	3. The In Crowd

**A Story By LaxLaxLand**

**When life hands you lemons...you need sugar to make the lemonade. Troyella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from HSM or any brand names that I may use. I am sorry if my plot matches with another; it is NOT on purpose. **

–

_I wonder what its like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I dont think I've ever known a time  
That I was part of the in crowd  
_

-'The In Crowd' by Mitchel Musso

The first day of school. Faith and I had just dropped Connor off at preschool and we are on our way to East High. It is their second week at school, but our first day.

Great...we are already outcasts.

"Troy?" Faith looked up at me, a tear falling from her eye.

I rested my arm along her shoulders, "Yeah?"

"I had a dream last night...a dream that dad was planning to kill us because we were 'extra weight'."

I stopped walking and blocked her from continuing on going any further. After placing my hands on her shoulders, I looked her square in the eyes. "He is not going to hurt us. I won't let him. Ok?"

She nodded and looked down. I barely heard her whisper, "I'm scared, Troy. What is going to happen to us?"

My heart shattered in a million pieces. My sister was terrified of her own father, and I couldn't protect her from him. I let him hurt her physically and emotionally. I let him hurt Connor as well and he is only 5! I ruined my family.

"I know what you are thinking Troy. You did not let us down...if it weren't for you..."

She stopped mid sentence, ran over to a bush and threw up. I ran over and held her hair off her face as she continued to vomit.

"Maybe we should..." I began.

"No!" she interrupted me, "Dad would kill me. Let's just go."

She grabbed my hand and reluctantly, I walked the rest of the way to school.

–

Hair...check! Make-up...check! Cute lingerie...check! Sexy outift...check! Perfect nails...check! Amazing shoes...check! Beautiful accessories...check! Matching sunglasses and bag...check! Deodorant and perfume...check! Clean teeth...check! Audi keys...CHECK!

I walked down the staircase of my house to be greeted by Eyeball.

"Good morning Miss Montez," She mumbled unenthusiastically and then curtseyed.

I shook my head, "Again. And say it like you mean it, Eyeball."

"IT IS EILEEN AND I QUIT!" She ran out of the house in tears. Oh well, her loss.

Then, Esmerelda walked in and bowed, "Good morning Miss. How are you today?"

"Good. And since you asked, how are you?" I was being polite. I know, its a shocker for me too.

"Very well. Would you like breakfast?"

I shook my head, "No thanks. Can you call Frank to pull up my car?"

"Certainly miss." And then Esmerelda walked off. I always liked, her. She is so polite and she puts up with my bitchiness.

Beep Beep! That is my ride. "Bye mom! Bye daddy!" No reply. I just shrugged it off and walked out to my car. I sent Frank away and then got into the black Audi. After blasting the radio, I drove off to my palace, also known as East High.

–

As I pulled into the school parking lot, I saw a a girl and a boy that looked a lot a like...probably brother and sister. Oh my god, what was she wearing?! It is like...old! Did her closet throw up or something? That saggy grey sweater and baggy sweatpants with those old sneakers...ew! And I think there is vomit in her hair! Gag!

But the guy...he is pretty hot. I mean, his ripped jeans, white tee shirt, and old converse are a little plain, but he works it soo well, especially with that gorgeous head of hair and stunning blue eyes.

Ok, Gabby, shut the fuck up! You have a super hot boyfriend, but seriously this new kid...ok stop!

I turned off my car and got out to be greeted by my three best friends...Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi.

Kelsi always follows me and Sharpay and just listens. She is pretty, but also our minion. I mean, she does EVERYTHING for me. She is dating Jason, the idiot. They are perfect together because she is smart and he is...not.

Then there is Taylor. She is really smart too, and she speaks more. One bad trait is she is nice! I mean, what the fuck?! Anyways, she is pretty and dating Chad Danforth, the goofball.

Finally, there is my all time best friend, Sharpay Evans. Her parents are also mega rich like mine and she is amazing! She is pretty, a bitch, outspoken, and we are so much a like. We love the same types of clothes and we share everything! Well, except boyfriends. She is dating Zeke Baylor, the cook and the basketball player. It is quite humorous to see the two together.

"Hey byotch!" Sharpay greeted and linked arms with me.

"Hey whore. What's up?" I asked and linked arms with her. She always called me bitch or byotch and I always called her whore, hoe, or slut.

"Talking to my best friend." She giggled and threw her sunglasses back for Kelsi to catch. I did the same, but for Taylor.

"Same!" We shared a quick laugh and began our walk into school.

People were shouting hi to us and asking all of these random questions...as usual. People just worship the ground I walk on. And then there are the fainters who pass out as soon as they see either Sharpay or I. Finally there is the race that I call nerd. This group consists of Martha Cox...gag and Ryan Evans. Yes, I know he is Sharpay's twin, but we tend to think otherwise. I mean, he is so....weird! Anyways, those two hate us and are like dating. Seriously, I thought Ryan was ga...OW!!

I just collided into something and now I am on the ground. Like what the hell?!

"What the fuck just happened?!" I screamed.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I w-wasn't..." The new girl with the gross clothes. Great.

"Stop stuttering you little bitch and help me up."

She scrambled up nervously and held her hands out. I grabbed them and stood up. After fixing my outfit and hair, I asked, "So what are you?"

"Uhh..." She looked down and away from me. Stupid bitch.

"Answer me bitch!"

Sharpay then spoke up, "Maybe she's like...mute."

Sharpay...always saying something stupid. I shook my head and said, "Mute is when they can't speak!"

"I-I, I uh have to, to go," The new girl stuttered and walked off quickly with her head down.

I screamed after her, "NEW GIRL! YOU HAVE VOMIT IN YOUR HAIR!"

Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi all snickered along with the rest of the school. She began to run, and from what I could tell, she was crying. Poor baby.

Taylor asked, "So, where to next Gabby?"

"My boyfriend."

And off we walked to the hottest guy ever.

–

My sister ran up to me with tears in her eyes and I caught her in a hug. She sobbed into my chest and I asked, "What happened?"

She sniffed and looked up at me with red eyes, "They hate me, Troy! I have fucking barf in my hair and everyone was laughing at me!" She continued to cry into my chest while people were staring and laughing.

I snapped, "Fuck off!"

Everyone then looked away and went back to their own business.

Then, a beautiful latina walked in. She has long, brown curls with large chocolate eyes. Her outfit hugs her curves perfectly and her legs are long and toned.

Faith looked up to look at the goddess and she whispered, "That's her."

"What?! Let me talk to..."

Faith interrupted me, "NO! I don't want my brother to step in for me."

"Exactly," It was her voice...that beautiful latina's voice, "That would be even more embarrassing."

My sister choked through her tears, "Just leave me alone, please."

Suddenly, a teacher walked in. She is wearing large, brown rimmed glasses with this puffy, one piece outfit thing.

The brunette said sweetly, "Hello Ms. Darbus. How are you today?"

"Were you giving this girl trouble, Gabriella?"

Gabriella. I will have to remember that. Shut up, Troy! She is hurting your sister!

"Yes, but..."

"No buts. Now, go run off to your boyfriend and leave our new student alone. Oh and you have detention. The drama department needs lights hung up."

"WHAT!?" She shrieked. Damn, this girl is loud, "I..You...I have never had detention before!"

The blonde next to her interjected, "Yea! I mean, people love us!"

The teacher, I think its Ms. Darbus, replied, "Well, I am a teacher and you listen to me! You have detention tomorrow after school. I will see you there."

And with that, she walked back into her classroom. Gabriella sent us evil glares, but the blonde winked at me and the group of them continued down the hallway.

--

"So, you saw that new guy? I mean the sister is weird, but he is soo....hot!" Sharpay shrieked and Taylor and Kelsi agreed.

"But you have Zeke," I reasoned as I walked up to my locker. Kelsi quickly opened it for me and Taylor whispered in my ear, "He's not here yet."

I nodded and continued, "Look, Shar...just leave him alone."

"Why? So you can fuck him first? You know, he might like me!"

I snorted at her comment, "Yea, and we will all die in 2012," she began to say something but I held my hand in front of her mouth, "He is just out of your league, okay?"

"Who is out of her league?" I felt two pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and the smell of Axe filled the air. It is Chase.

"Oh, just the new kid..."

And Sharpay added, "Who is really hot and she thinks he would not like me!"

"But aren't you with Zeke?" Chase asked. I always knew he was smart.

"No! He like cheated on me with Dana last week. We are soo over!"

Taylor stifled a giggle and then said, "He was working with her on a project."

I snorted and looked at Sharpay who actually looked sad. She whispered, "Unless it was a project about sex ed, I would shut the fuck up!"

Zeke walked up and placed a hand on Sharpay's shoulder, "Baby, I did not sleep with Dana!"

I giggled silently and turned to my locker while Chase whispered cute things in my ear. I think Taylor and Kelsi went to find their boyfriends, Chad and Jason. And I think Sharpay and Zeke went to duke things out.

What ever. All I know is that new kid is my new best friend.

**Reviews! Sorry for the wait, and I know Gabriella is really bitchy, but she will begin to change in a few chapters. These two were really for character development, and same with the next one. We will meet the guys, Ryan and Martha in the next one! Yay!**

**Remember to review and add to your favorite! It always brightens my day.**


	4. Confessions of a Broken Heart

**A Story By LaxLaxLand**

**When life hands you lemons...you need sugar to make the lemonade. Troyella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from HSM or any brand names that I may use. I am sorry if my plot matches with another; it is NOT on purpose. **

–

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I am broken but I am hoping_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I am crying, a part of me is dying and_

_These are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart_

_And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater_

_I dream of another you_

_The one who would never (never)_

_Leave me alone to pick up the pieces_

_A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed_

-'Confessions of a Broken Heart' by Lindsay Lohan

I glanced down at my schedule and it read 'Theater Arts – Ms. Darbus'. I think that is the women I saw in the hallway that gave the girl, Gabriella, the detention for tormenting my sister. She may be beautiful, but she hurt my sister, and as of now, my sister is one of the only two people I can worry about.

I walked into the auditorium to see people sitting about, talking happily. I took a seat in the back next to a girl and a guy.

"Hi! My name is Ryan Evans. I am guessing you are one of our new kids?" The guy had blonde hair and I think brown eyes. He was wearing a lot of pink and like a light blue for a guy. He also has a green, sparkly hat on. It's kind of weird, but he is being nice, so I will too.

"Hi, yea, I am new. My name is Troy Bolton. My sister's name is Faith."

"I heard about what happened," the brunette said, "I am sorry. _They_ can be, no _they_ are mean to everyone. Oh, and my name is Martha!" I noticed how she stressed they, I guess they aren't well liked by those two.

They seemed nice, so I figured I would try to hang out with them and learn the ropes of the school.

"Nice to meet you both. Well, they were all bitches to my sister, but the blonde like winked at me."

Ryan laughed and said, "That is my twin. We don't get along very well...or look alike." Damn it was like he read my mind.

"Oh...what's her name?"

Martha giggled and then said, "Let me go over everything for you. Ok, here it goes. The top of the school is Chase Owens and Gabriella Montez, and they are dating. Then comes Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor, but I think they broke up today. Then comes Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth, and they are dating. Finally it is Kelsi Nielson and Jason Cross, who are also dating. They are considered the elite group at the school and everyone else are pretty much nobody's. Gabriella and Sharpay lead the drama club, and Chase is the captain of the Wildcats basketball team. Also, Gabriella and Sharpay are cheer captains."

Ryan added, "We are kind of at the bottom of the chain, so its ok if you don't want to be seen with us."

I shook my head, "No. You guys are like the first to even notice me or my sister."

Ryan added, "Well Sharpay. But everyone noticed you guys, just maybe not in a positive way."

I laughed slightly, but I was interrupted by the teacher, "Is there something funny with the rules of the theater Mr. Bolton? I know you are new, but I would like to think you know when to be quiet."

I looked down, "Sorry."

Some giggles were heard from the front and it looked to be Gabriella and Sharpay, I think those are their names.

The teacher smiled and said weirdly, "Would you like to come up here and share something about yourself?"

I was about to decline when Ryan and Martha pushed me out of my seat. I reluctantly walked up and the blonde, Sharpay, winked at me again and giggled.

I looked away awkwardly and said, "My name is..."

The teacher interrupted, "Louder."

I raised my voice slightly, "My name is Troy Bolton and I am new."

I quickly walked back to my seat, embarrassed that I even had to say something and sat down after sending evil glares to Martha and Ryan.

The teacher kept on talking, but I droned her out, thinking about everything I had to do by the time I got back home. I would have zero time for sleep if I wanted to even keep up my grades.

"Mr. Bolton will be paired with Gabriella Montez and you guys will have the death scene in Romeo and Juliet."

The blonde shrieked, "WHAT?!"

"Ms. Evans, you will be with Martha Cox and you two will be doing a scene I have yet to assign."

She slouched her shoulders and crossed her arms, while pouting. Can you say drama queen? The beautiful latina I would be working on my project looked back at me and then turned in her seat, almost looking satisfied.

At the end of class she walked up to me and said, "Meet at my house. Talk to Ryan for directions and be there at 7 sharp."

I replied, "I can't. I have to babysit my brother."

She shook her head and thought for a second. Then, she said, "Fine. I will get your address and be at your place at 7."

She walked off before I could say anything more.

–

Lunch. Every new kids worse enemy. I looked around to see all of the tables full, except for one. I walked over to see a blonde guy and a brunette girl along with my brother. I sat down and whispered, "Hi."

The brunette cheerfully replied, "Hi! I'm Martha and this is Ryan. You must be Faith, Troy's sister?"

I nodded and glanced up at him. He nodded in encouragement. I think he wants me to talk. "I-it's nice t-to me-meet you."

She smiled sincerely and the blonde, I think his name is Ryan, responded, "You too! Don't worry, we are not like the girls you met this morning."

"G-good." I managed to get out. The rest of lunch I kept quiet, while my brother, Martha, and Ryan talked about the school and the people in it.

–

That night, I walked home with Faith and we slowly entered our home...if you could even call it that. Our dad was passed out on the couch, obviously drunk. But when the door closed, he stirred and looked directly at us.

"Chore time!" He chanted happily, "Troy, you will cook dinner, clean my room, and you are in need of a beating at 6:30. Faith, you will be in my room tonight." I saw her cringe out of the corner of my eye. My dad continued, "I am in need of some good action. And where is Connor?"

"He's outside, Dad." I almost forgot to mention that we picked Connor up on the way home from school.

"Well bring him in!"

Faith scurried out and brought Connor in, who looked very scared.

My dad gave Connor his chore, "You will...get a beating at 7, sharp. Now, go do your homework. Yes, I will give you until 6 to do it, so chop chop!"

Everyone ran off to the bedroom, besides me. I had to ask him a question.

"Uh...dad?"

"Yes, Troy?"

"I have someone coming over at 7 for a..."

He cut me off, "Is it a girl?"

I nodded and he smiled, "Perfect."

Before I could say anymore, a pan collided with my head and all I could see was black.

–

Ok, so tonight I am going to the new kid's house...you know, the hot one? Well, Sharpay is mad at me, but I didn't chose the partners, now did I?

So I got his address off of the school database and I am in my beautiful red porsche. Yes, I have more than one car, I actually have 3! The other is a pink mercedes benz convertible. Sharpay has the same one. On the front of mine, it says Ella and hers says Shar.

Anyways, I just pulled into this trailer yard. Oh my god! He is poor! I looked around for at least a decent looking one, but my eyes fell upon an old, rusty trailer with the number 2183 on it. That's his house.

I got out of my car, locked it up so no one could steal it, and then walked over to the door. I lightly tapped on it, too disgusted to touch it any harder. I mean, I don't want germs!

The door opened by a man, and I think he is in his boxers. Ok, ew.

"Are you the person here to work with Troy?"

I nodded.

He continued, "You are pretty. Come inside."

Did he just check me out!? Ok, this family is messed up. When I entered I could hear whimpering from one of the bedrooms. It sounded like a girl. Now I am scared. I look around to see everything rotted with dust and mildew. They really need a cleaner. People actually survive in this. OW!

I just tripped over someth...oh my god! It's Troy and he is unconscious!

"Shouldn't you help him?!" I asked the man, assuming it was Troy's father.

He shook his head, "Nah. He deserved it. He should be up in a few to do your project. It normally takes him an hour or two."

What the fuck?! Did he do that to his own son?! I may be a bitch, but this place is fucked up and no one should live in this situation!

"Daddy! Where's Twoy?" A little boy with a bruise on his forehead emerged from a bedroom.

"Shut the fuck up and grab me a beer! Now!"

The little boy whimpered and ran past me to the refrigerator. Ok, that's it. I'm getting out of here. Right when I went to take a step back, I saw the little boy struggle to reach the beer. The man walked over and hit him on the head until the boy fell unconscious.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, and went to run, but he grabbed my ankle and I came down to the ground.

My body began to shake as the man stood up and glared at me. I tried to back up, but the wall was in my way. I could feel a bump forming on my head and tears falling from my eyes. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders. A loud cry came out of my mouth as I fell onto a hard bed. I looked over to see the new girl, I think her name is Faith, in the bed, naked. She was shivering too and covered in a cold sweat. When the man left the room, I whispered, "What the fuck is going on?!"

She turned her head to look at me and glared. Her face had a grey tint to it and she was covered in sweat. Her eyes were dark and there were bags under them. You could tell she was crying because of her red eyes and she was beaten because of all of the bruises.

"My life."

She turned over and continued to shake.

Suddenly, the door opened, but it wasn't the man, it is Troy!

He went over to his sister first, wrapped her up in a blanket and hurried her out. Once he reached the door, I gritted through my teeth, "What about me?!"

"Stop being so damn selfish and shut the fuck up!" He whispered harshly and ran out of the room. I got off the bed quickly and ran to the door of the room. I opened it to find the man knocked out in front of the door. I ran past him, grabbed my purse and left the house.

After getting in my car and speeding out of the trailer park, I pulled over in a safe place next to a park. I realized I was covered in sweat and shaking like a dog.

That is how they live their life? How could that man do that to his own children and a five year old?! Suddenly, I feel like helping them. Maybe this is a lesson. Maybe it is telling me that the world out there is real and is not a safe place. Maybe the reason they came to East High was so someone could help them and help me. I will be that person to change more than one life.

How will I start? By becoming their friend.

**Reviews please!!! I love them!**


End file.
